SECURE.CONTAIN.PROTECT
Foundation personnel orientation directed by Dr. REDACTED: Before I begin, throw away any sense of what you believe to be normal. Is it in the trash? Good. "Secure. Contain. Protect." This is the backbone of what we do. This is what we live for and what we die for here at the foundation. Our sole purpose is to contain anomalous objects from the 8 billion souls that rest above us. Now, some of these objects, aka "SCPs", are designated as "Safe", meaning they are not an imminent threat to global security, others are designated "Euclid", meaning they pose a threat to some degree. Most are "Sentient and dangerous" as most of there identification panels will display. Finally the most dangerous, lethal, I'm talking XK-Class End-of-the-world scenario causing objects, are designated "Keter". These objects can cause severe damage to the Earth, the universe, and even time itself. These objects are heavily contained at sites far away from densely populated areas. You might of heard rumors of "Area-51". Well, that's us. There are some Keter objects located there. Don't worry, your only 2 divisions, 4-5 clearance levels, and about 5 sites away from having access to these SCPs. Any how, you all will be entrusted with certain duties based on your clearance level. Level-0 clearance grants you very little to no access to information regarding SCPs. Level-1 access grants you some access to information regarding SCPs. As Level-2, you are entrusted with certain duties and allowed access to certain SCPs. And as Level-3 you are a trusted member of the foundation and allowed access to more items, and as Levels 4-5 you are at the top of your division and have access to sensitive data and to almost all SCPs. The rest goes on. Site Director, O5 command etc, etc. The rest is in the guide you'll receive. Now, let's get serious. If you access an object beyond your clearance level you will be either be reprimanded, suspended, or terminated. Any reprehenisions will depend on the sensitivity of data revealed If you break protocols, you will either be reprimanded, suspended, or terminated. If you are caught leaking Intel you will be debriefed and either terminated, or you will become a test subject like the rest of the losers they send here every month. *God I hope Dr. British is doing good with them* Am I clear? Recruit: That's EXPLETIVE Wha- I'm sorry? Recruit:I said THAT'S EXPLETIVE! What do you mean that's EXPLETIVE? Either you contain these objects, follow protocols or perish. Recruit: pull out an FN SEVEN Should intermittent vengeance arm again his red right arm to plague us? Oh, Look what we have here, a Chaos Insurgent. Take a look people, this is what we mean by people leaking Intel. These moles disguise themselves as one of us, but there actually spies, thieves, revealing all our ticks and secrets. Well, you'll be running tests on him soon. Guard, can you remove him. Guard: fires a tranquilizer dart at the insurgent Sector Beta-3? Yes please. Oh and retrieve two more SDs and one ISD. Ok, as I was saying, violations of protocol will result in severe reprehension's. Well, I believe we are done here. On your way out there will be a table to your left. You are to retrieve an I.D. Card to your dormitories and offices, a Level-0 keycard, a standard issue M9 hand gun, a radio, and a guide. Lunch is at 12:15. Well, your all certified members now. Good luck, you'll need it. See you all at next weeks seminar. Oh and by the way, don't forget. Secure. Contain. Protect. __________________________________________________________________________________ Addendum: Dr. REDACTED was demoted from Level-4 clearance to Level-3 clearance for causing hysteria in many new foundation personnel. As of 4/11/2016, Dr. Logik will be handling the orientations. Note: A very, very light dosage of Class-A amnesiacs are to be administered to all recruits present at the orientation by any means necessary - O5-3